


Perder a su propio juego

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN de un pequeño one shoot  francés. Es picante. Se titula en francés Perdre à son propre jeu y su autora es EvilMel-EvilQueen</p><p> </p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11180790/1/Perdre-%C3%A0-son-propre-jeu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perder a su propio juego

En Storybrooke todos los días se parecían desde que la maldición había sido rota. La Reina Malvada ya no lo era, ella había prometido a su hijo que no recurriría más a su magia, salvo en caso de extrema necesidad. Cada día intentaba redimirse con los habitantes adoptando otro comportamiento. Pero su redención nunca la obtendría sola. Necesitaría ayuda en caso de que estuviera tentada en utilizar sus poderes cuando algo no fuera como ella querría. Emma Swan, la sheriff del pueblo estaba siempre a su lado cuando ella sentía el deseo de desahogarse o dejarse llevar por la cólera. La Salvadora era la única que podía canalizar a la Reina Malvada.

Después del fin de la maldición, la Alcaldesa había sido presa de los habitantes del pueblo. Estos habían ido prácticamente a atacarla a su casa mientras ella solo disfrutaba del regreso de la magia a Storybrooke. Emma Swan había ido a socorrerla sin la menor vacilación, no había dudado en enfrentarse al pueblo entero. Y eso lo había cambiado todo. Durante los días, las semanas que siguieron a la caída de la maldición, Emma y Regina pasaron mucho tiempo juntas. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta convertirse en amigas, y después en amantes.

Ahora hacia seis meses que mantenían una relación que intentaban mantener en secreto. Los ciudadanos serían incapaces de comprender las razones por las que las dos mujeres salían juntas. Se veían casi todos los días. Cada tarde, Emma se dirigía a la mansión de la Alcaldesa para pasar allí la noche, y se iba temprano por la mañana. Henry era el único que estaba al corriente de esa relación, había sido el primero en compartir con ellas su alegría. Para el niño, eso solo significa una cosa: tenía a sus dos madres solo para él y pasaban todas las noches juntos.

Las dos mujeres también se veían en sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Emma a menudo visitaba a la Alcaldesa para una reunión que la mantenía ocupada buena parte de la tarde. La morena le devolvía la visita en la comisaria y le devolvía el favor, ya fuera en una de las celas o el despacho de la sheriff. Felizmente, las dos amantes se veían siempre con una gran discreción. Ningún habitante había aparecido sorprendiéndolas en el acto, para alegría de ellas. Ellas sabían que formaban una pareja bien compenetrada a causa de sus caracteres opuestos. En privado, Emma era la más incontrolable de las dos y Regina a menudo debía calmar sus ardores. Sus encuentros eran siempre espectaculares, cada vez que se encontraban había fuego artificiales entre las dos amantes.

Sin que sirva de precedente, Emma no había tenido ninguna llamada en todo el día, todo estaba atrozmente tranquilo en el pueblo. Sentada en su escritorio, la joven rubia estaba instalada en su silla, de la forma menos elegante posible, y con los pies encima de la mesa. Las manos detrás de la cabeza, mantenía los ojos cerrados y pasaba el tiempo como podía. Pensaba en los numerosos encuentros amorosos que habían tenido con Regina Mills y no era una buena idea porque le costaría mantener a raya su deseo. La sheriff pensaba que a lo mejor era el momento de sazonar un poco sus noches recurriendo a objetos o a otros medios para alcanzar el séptimo cielo.

Mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo y lo cogió sin perder mucho tiempo. Incluso sin ver el nombre del remitente, sabía que se trataba de Regina. Una vez más, no se había equivocado cuando por fin sí vio el nombre sobre la pantalla.

«Yo también pienso que deberíamos pensar en sazonar nuestras noches, querida»

La rubia casi se cayó de la silla al leer el mensaje que su compañera le había enviado. ¿Cómo Regina podía adivinar el menor de sus pensamientos? Cierto, había una particular unión mágica entre ellas, pero todavía no comprendía cómo su compañera adivinaba sus pensamientos de esa manera. Después de volver a colocarse como estaba, Emma no perdió el tiempo para responder.

«¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en eso?»

La respuesta de la morena no tardó en llegar, para el gran placer de las dos amantes

«Es tan previsible, sheriff Swan. Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo si soy honesta. Y para este tipo de misión, es mejor que la sheriff y la alcaldesa estén en la misma onda»

Cuando recibió la respuesta de Regina, Emma se quedó sin respiración. ¿Estaba soñando o la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke le hacía una proposición indecente? La sheriff siempre había sido capaz de leer entre líneas y veía exactamente a dónde quería llegar su compañera. No había ninguna duda sobre sus intenciones. Generalmente, eso las empuja a encontrarse en la mansión y entregarse al placer carnal hasta el agotamiento. Y ahora la sheriff tenía sobre todo ganas de jugar con la Alcaldesa. No es que tuviera otra cosa más importante que hacer sino hablar con su novia absolutamente perfecta.

«¿Qué harías entonces para sazonar nuestras noches?»

Ahí estaba el riesgo de prender fuego a las cenizas en los dos campos. Emma tenía muchas ganas de jugar con su compañera, ver si sería capaz de hacerla desfallecer en primer lugar. Muchas veces, se habían mandado mensajes bastante explícitos y calientes, pero nunca hasta el punto de llevar el juego más lejos. Eso se había acabado para Emma Swan, deseaba a Regina y quería que fuera recíproco en ese momento preciso. Y esa fue la razón por la que la sheriff decidió llamar directamente a su compañera, para hacerla desfallecer y darle ganas de encontrarla en una de las celdas de la comisaria. Colocándose confortablemente, los pies apoyados en la mesa, la joven esperó la respuesta, lo que obtuvo después de tres tonos, y una larga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando escuchó la voz ronca de la Alcaldesa.

«¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Sheriff Swan?» dijo Regina en un tono suave que dejaba presagiar un buen momento al teléfono. «¿La Alcaldesa del pueblo le paga por enviarle mensajes y molestarla en sus horas de trabajo?»

«Sepa, señora Alcaldesa» respondió la rubia comenzando su pequeño juego destinado a hacer sucumbir a Regina Mills, «que necesitaré su experiencia. Figúrese que acabo de recibir unas nuevas esposas, una pura maravilla de la tecnología, y no he tenido aún la ocasión de probarlas. ¿Qué le parece venir y echarme una mano?»

«Pues bien sheriff…» dijo la morena fingiendo reflexionar sobre la propuesta de su compañera «voy a tener desgraciadamente que declinar su ofrecimiento. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy y no tendré, por desgracia, tiempo de ir a verla para…arreglar su…problema»

Qué pena, se dijo Emma Swan mientas se repetía esa última frase. Era hora de cambiar de táctica y pasar a un nivel superior. Regina Mills hacía prueba de resistencia, cierto, pero eso no iba a durar mucho, porque la rubia tenía más de un truco bajo la manga. O eso pensaba ella. La sheriff conocía perfectamente a la Señora Alcaldesa y sabía exactamente que esta tenía un apetito sexual particularmente feroz, no le sería necesario mucho para provocarle "hambre". Mientras se humedecía los labios, la rubia cambió el tono de su voz para adoptar uno más seductor que de costumbre.

«En ese caso, quizás debería ir yo a la alcaldía para ocuparme de su asunto»

«Su propuesta es bastante interesante» confesó la morena sonriendo maliciosamente ante lo que iba a decir en los próximos segundos «Incluso diría que es muy interesante»

«¿Eso quiere decir que sí, Señora Alcaldesa?» preguntó la rubia, con una voz llena de esperanza

«Por muy tentadora que es esa proposición, debo rechazar porque realmente no tengo tiempo. Sin embargo, solo Dios sabe hasta qué punto deseo verla aparecer en mi despacho hecha una furia cuando realmente lo quiere. Que me empuje contra la mesa para besarme con su legendaria fogosidad»

La muy…se dijo Emma que sentía cómo su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse en su pecho. Si Regina continuaba con sus lances, su órgano iba a enloquecer y acabaría por salírsele de la caja torácica y aplastarse en su mesa. ¿Quería de verdad jugar a eso? Una de las dos no saldría indemne y la sheriff iba a poner todo de su parte para ganarle a su compañera esta vez.

«Por lo que yo sé…» respondió ella implicándose más en su propio juego «su fogosidad no necesita probarse. Así que la empujaría contra esa mesa sobre la que trabaja, sus piernas estarían enlazadas alrededor de mi cintura porque, conociéndoos, rechazaríais el menor retroceso»

«Exactamente. Es más, mientras usted estaría besándome de la forma más tierna posible, mis manos descenderían poco a poco hacia sus nalgas perfectamente ceñidas por sus vaqueros»

«Mientras que las mías comenzarían a desabotonar su blusa, botón a botón, para no desatender sus pechos que llaman tanto mi atención»

«Yo pondría fin al beso para hundir mi rostro en tu cuello y, con la punta de la lengua, lamería esa zona de tu cuerpo que es tan sensible. Esa que te hace gemir en mi boca»

Emma acababa de cerrar los ojos sin darse cuenta inmediatamente, se imaginaba sin dificultad todo lo que su compañera le decía. Regina era particularmente ducha en avivar su deseo y provocarle potentes olas de calor, esa mujer causaría, sin lugar a dudas, su pérdida. Si la morena continuaba por ahí, la sheriff se consumiría en el sitio y eso no podía pasar, ni hablar. Se negaba a la idea de ver a su amante ganarle la partida, debía hacer algo que la hiciera sucumbir. Menos mal que la comisaría estaba vacía, nadie vendría a molestarla y no escucharía la conversación que mantenía con la mujer más poderosa del pueblo. Perdida en sus pensamientos, Emma se dio cuenta de repente de su incapacidad para responder, su mente ya se evadía y su amante no perdería la ocasión para jugar. Esa fue la razón por la que la bella morena continuó con sus palabras.

«A continuación, invertiría nuestras posiciones. Haría que te sentaras sobre mi mesa, te desabotonaría tu pantalón y lo dejaría caer hasta tus tobillos. En esa postura, estarías totalmente a mi merced»

Ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de su compañera, Regina sabía que ella estaba a punto de ganar la partida. Emma había comenzado ese pícaro juego al evocar las esposas, información que guardaría en su memoria para más tarde, y la Alcaldesa sentía un malévolo placer mostrándole que nadie podría ponerse por encima de la Reina Malvada. Particularmente orgullosa de ella, Regina se colocó confortablemente en su asiento poniendo los pies sobre la mesa, cosa que hacía muy raramente por causa de su posición. Se mordió el labio inferior imaginándose a la sheriff presa de un deseo difícil de contener. La morena sabía que su amante acabaría por sentir la necesidad de acariciarse si ella continuaba excitándola de esa manera. ¿Por qué parar si va por buen camino?

«Y pensar que en este momento no puedo estar agachada delante de ti, mientras que tus piernas están separadas y tus bóxer a un lado de mi mesa. Si supieras hasta qué punto sentiría placer asaltando esa parte íntima que no hace sino llamarme en cada uno de nuestros encuentros»

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la morena cuando escuchó a Emma suspirar al otro lado de línea, eso significaba que estaba ganando la batalla progresivamente. Solo era cuestión de unos segundos o minutos antes de que escuchara a la sheriff acariciarse sin comedimiento en su despacho, dejando de lado el bienestar del pueblo. Siempre que la Alcaldesa y la sheriff se perdían en esos momentos íntimos, ya fuera cara a cara o por teléfono, nada más tenía importancia. Regina lo disfrutaba porque su hijo estaba con sus abuelos, un acuerdo que ella había aceptado con estos últimos para tener una segunda oportunidad de hacerse perdonar.

«Así como no puedo verte acostada sobre mi mesa, mi cara hundida entre tus muslos, con mi lengua acariciando tu clítoris hasta que comiences a suspirar mi nombre»

«Continúa, Regina…»

Esta vez, ya todo estaba en marcha, Regina sabía que su compañera se estaba dando placer, su voz y sus suspiros contenidos dejaban muy claro lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que la Alcaldesa tenía que confesar es que saber que su compañera estaba masturbándose hacía crecer su deseo y le daban ganas de mandar a paseo todo e ir a su encuentro en una fracción de segundo. Solo que la idea de escuchar a su amante alcanzar el orgasmo solo con sus palabras la llenó de un inmenso orgullo y quería continuar con lo que había empezado.

«Para ser sinceros, en este momento, me gustaría verte acostada en tu cama, tus adorables padres en la planta baja. Nos veo a las dos completamente desnudas sobre esa cama que ha conocido numerosos encuentros. Tú estás echada de espaldas, las piernas abiertas, tu sexo a mi merced. Gracias a la magia me he hecho aparecer un pene, sé hasta qué punto tienes esa fantasía, y me dispongo a penetrarte para darte tal placer como nunca has sentido»

«¡Oh, sí! ¡Tómame, Regina!»

«Como soy muy juguetona en nuestros retozos, me divierto acariciando tu clítoris con ayuda de mi sexo y veo que eso te vuelve completamente loca. Al ver que casi no puedes más, accedo a tu petición y comienzo a penetrarte, lentamente, muy lentamente, antes de volver a salir por completo. ¡Dios, qué bueno es estar en ti! Incluso puedo sentir tus paredes vaginales contraerse deliciosamente alrededor de mi órgano de tortura»

Regina sonrió más ampliamente al escuchar dulces gemidos por parte de su bella rubia, su plan funcionaba a las mil maravillas, estaba volviendo a la sheriff completamente loca y eso le provocaba un placer indescriptible. Qué agradable era dejarse llevar por tal melodía. Si no fuera capaz de hacer gala de auto control, estaría sin duda también acariciándose, pero su secretaria podía entrar en su despacho en ese momento. Llevar a Emma al orgasmo era la más bella de las recompensas y pensaba obtenerla. No faltaba mucho para escuchar a la rubia correrse y eso hacía que a su vez su deseo creciese.

«Decido pasar a cosas más serias, hago algunos lentos movimientos de penetración antes de dejar de moverme. Pongo mis manos en tus caderas e invierto nuestras posiciones, de tal manera que quedes a horcajadas encima de mí. En esa posición, estás aún más excitante que en mis recuerdos, comienzas a moverte sobre mí. ¿Me sientes dentro de ti?»

«Sí…»

«Me gusta estar en ti…¿Qué haces después?»

«Muevo mis caderas cada vez más sobre ti, me coloco un poco mejor para deslizarme contra tu sexo. ¡Oh, Dios mío, cómo me gusta esa sensación! Es tan bueno que siento que me voy a correr pronto»

«Para acompañarte en tu orgasmo, doy algunos golpes de pelvis y siento tus paredes contraerse más. Yo también siento el placer al sentir el tuyo chorrear a lo largo de mi sexo. Siempre me has dicho tu deseo de sentirme dentro de ti, y es eso lo que hago en ese momento»

Los gemidos de Emma se hicieron cada vez menos discretos y Regina podía sentir su tanga empapándose poco a poco. El sexo ente ellas siempre era grandioso, era un verdadero espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Emma siempre había tenido esa fantasía de ver a Regina hacerle el amor con un pene mágico, pero nunca habían sentido realmente la necesidad de hacerlo. La Alcaldesa sabía que la sheriff le haría pagar lo que le estaba infligiendo en ese preciso instante. Solo que ese castigo sería increíblemente delicioso, ella lo sabía, era como si lo sintiera.

«Reg…inaaa…Continúa…¡Sobre todo no te pares, cariño! Continúa…»

«Acentuó mis golpes de pelvis, de manera que yo también comienzo a sentir el orgasmo. No es más que una cuestión de segundos antes de que sienta la necesidad de eyacular. ¿Quieres que lo haga dentro de ti?»

«Síiiii….»

«Tu orgasmo te está consumiendo, estas cabalgándome literalmente de una forma salvaje, nuestros cuerpos entran violentamente en contacto, y yo no ya no soy capaz de contenerme. Noto cómo mi fluido corporal entrar en ti, y el tuyo corriendo casi a raudales»

Cuando escuchó a la sheriff gritar al otro lado de la línea, traspasada por un potente orgasmo, Regina no pudo sino sonreír orgullosamente. Era sin lugar a dudas la primera vez que ellas iban tan lejos, pero la morena solo había respondido al juego que su amante quería instaurar. Ahora, la alcaldesa solo deseaba una cosa: terminar su día para invitar a su compañera a pasar la noche en su casa donde harían el amor hasta el agotamiento, incluso hasta el punto de tener enormes agujetas al día siguiente. Regina mantuvo el silencio, escuchó a su amante intentando recobrar el aliento después de tal arrebato de placer. Esa noche sería una noche inolvidable para la pareja. Pero esa noche, ni Emma ni Regina necesitarían un pene mágico para hacer el amor, ellas preferían hacerlo a su manera. Era generalmente de esa manera que ellas veían las estrellas. Al cabo de unos minutos, Emma encontró finalmente fuerzas para hablar

«Me las vas a pagar, Regina»

«Te lo ruego, mi amor, pero fuiste tú quien comenzó. Esta noche me castigarás. Ah, y no olvides tus esposas. Serán muy útiles»

Sin darle tiempo a la rubia a contestar, Regina colgó manteniendo una inmensa sonrisa de victoria. Acababa de vivir una experiencia increíblemente embriagadora con su sheriff, su compañera, su Amor Verdadero, y estaba dispuesta a comenzar en el menor tiempo posible. Sí, su relación era un secreto a ojos de todos, pero ¡qué bien les hacía estar juntas! En el despacho de la sheriff, Emma sostenía firmemente su teléfono en la mano, lo miraba sonriendo, pues se daba cuenta de que había caído en la trampa, acababa de perder a su propio juego. Esa noche, se lo iba a devolver a su amante, le haría pagar lo que por lo que le acababa de hacer pasar. ¡Dios, qué bien ha estado! Habrá que repetir la experiencia más adelante, y hará que sea Regina la que se derrumbe. La bella rubia se levantó y dejó el despachó para ir al baño a refrescarse.


End file.
